a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containing apparatus for the storage of one or more products. In particular, this invention concerns such apparatus which is inflatable to define a storage chamber within which the products may be stored. Though such products may take a variety of different forms, the invention is particularlyxe2x80x94but not exclusivelyxe2x80x94concerned with the storage of motor vehicles such as vintage cars, classic motor cycles and so on.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,512 I have described and claimed an inflatable storage chamber also intended for use with motor vehicles but which can be used for the storage of other products as well. That storage chamber comprises a base sheet, a cover sheet releasably connected to the base sheet, and a fan arrangement which blows air into the chamber in order to inflate that chamber, once a vehicle has been positioned on the base sheet and the cover sheet connected therearound. By controlling the flow of air through the chamber, it is found that the vehicle is stored in an excellent environment, protected against the harmful effects of moisture, dust, dirt and so on.
The storage chamber of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,512 is really only suitable for use within some other building, such as a garage. If the chamber is used out-of-doors, there are likely to be significant problems resulting from condensation within the chamber. Drops are likely to form on the inner surface of the cover sheet which then fall on the stored vehicle and this can give rise to damaged paint-work. Also, the plastics materials such as polyethylene from which the storage chamber of my prior patent are made are degraded by the UV rays in sunlight and the cover sheet thus has a relatively short life.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,696 (Malet) there is described an inflatable cover for a sports ground but no enclosed chamber is taught in that document, suitable for enclosing in a controlled environment an object such as a motor vehicle.
It is a principal object of the present invention to reduce the problems associated with the use out-of-doors of the storage chamber of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,512.
According to the present invention, there is provided containing apparatus suitable for the storage of a motor vehicle, comprising:
a substantially rectangular base sheet having four side edges;
an inner cover sheet having a peripheral edge connected to the side edges of the base sheet so as to define in combination therewith a storage chamber;
a releasable fastener connecting at least part of the peripheral edge of the cover sheet to the side edges of the base sheet so that the inner cover sheet may be at least partially disconnected from and re-attached to the base sheet so as to give access to the interior of the storage chamber;
an outer cover sheet of substantially the same shape as the inner cover sheet and having a peripheral edge margin connected to the inner cover sheet adjacent the peripheral edge thereof so that the outer cover sheet substantially wholly overlies the inner cover sheet with a space therebetween, the outer cover sheet having a coating substantially resistant to the transmission of UV radiation;
a fan arranged to drive air from the external ambient into the storage chamber defined by the base sheet and the inner cover sheet, so as thereby to inflate the storage chamber;
a first air leakage controller that controls the leakage of air from the storage chamber to said space between the inner and outer cover sheets so as to inflate said space; and
a second air leakage controller that controls the leakage of air from said space to the external ambient whereby there will be a flow of air through the storage chamber.
The storage chamber is defined by a base sheet together with a cover sheet itself comprising inner and outer cover sheets which substantially wholly overlie each other, but with a space therebetween so as to permit air under pressure to be supplied thereto and thus to inflate that space and separate the inner and outer cover sheets. By providing a storage chamber with a double skinned cover sheet, and arranging for there to be air flow through the chamber and then through the space between the inner and outer cover sheets, problems associated with condensation can be essentially wholly eliminated. This allows the storage chamber to be used out-of-doors, without any significant probability of condensation droplets forming internally on the inner cover sheet, and then falling on a stored motor vehicle and damaging the paint-work.